Wounded
by Anime-Yasha
Summary: Song fic to GC’s, Wounded. Tenten’s parents die, Neji makes her feel better. NejiTen, one shot. R&R Aoi EDITED


**Wounded**

**Edit:** Okay, I went through and edited all my NejiTenten fics for Neji's B-day. Happy B-day Neji!

**Disclaimer: **Yes I own Naruto, in my dreams. Don't own_ Wounded_ either.

**Summary: **Song fic to GC's, Wounded. Tenten's parents die, Neji makes her feel better. Neji/Ten, one shot. R&R

**A/N: Aoi:** I've wanted to write this fic since I first heard this song on my CD. Flame me and I'll send Roy Mustang hearteyesand my ninja allies to destroy you! All I have to say for that is… MWHAHAHAHA!

Tenten sat in her house, with her back against the glass door that led to the balcony. Her teammates would be wondering where she was. Time to dry her eyes and go out into the cruel world. Only six hours ago she had been told she was an orphan. Six whole hours of sitting and crying.  
Tenten wasn't one to cry, but who wouldn't at a time like this?

_Lost and Broken_  
_Hopeless and Lonely_

She got up and got ready for training. Wiping her eyes and putting on a cover up smile.

_Smilin' on the Outside  
__And Hurt Beneath my Skin_

As she went out the door, she was greeted by the bright, cheerful sun. It blinded her.

_My Eyes Are Fadin'  
__My Soul is Bleeding_

"Stupid sun, you supposed to be sad," she muttered.

_I Try to Make it Seem OK  
__But my Faith is Wearin' Thin_

She walked only slightly slower than normal, the last thing she wanted was attention and sympathy.

_So Help me Heal These Wounds  
__They've Been Open for Way to Long_

"TENTEN! It's nice to see you!" shouted a certain bowl haired sensei.  
"Tenten, oh beautiful flower! We were scared you were sick!" yelled his ever-faithful student.  
"Hey," muttered Neji.  
"Hey everyone," she replied. "Sorry I'm late. I… uh… wasn't feeling well."  
"Well, let's enjoy this glorious, and youth filled day with laps!" yelled Gai. Tenten groaned, Lee shouted "YEAH!" and Neji was silent.

_Help me Fill This Hole  
__Even Though This is Not Your Fault_

After the laps came sparring. Lee vs. Gai, Neji vs. Tenten.  
"Tenten, that's the third time," said Neji, not even moving to dodge her kunai attack.  
'_How is he always so calm?' _She thought.  
"Yes Tenten! What is wrong? Has someone stolen your youth?" shouted Lee.  
"Is that even possible," she muttered. "No I'm fine, just… umm… tired," she grabbed another kunai. "Come on." The three boys looked at each other as she walked away.  
"I think something is wrong with Tenten," Gai whispered.  
"Yes Gai-sensei! And I know what will cheer her up!" Lee almost shouted.  
"Go forth, Lee, and make me proud!"  
"Gai-sensei!"  
"Lee!"  
"Gai-sensei!"  
"Lee!"  
Neji almost puked as they hugged under their fake sunset.  
Tenten walked back in. "Are you guys coming- oh, have I come at a bad time?"  
Neji nodded.

_That I'm Open and I'm Bleeding  
__All Over Your Brand New Rug_

""Err… Let's go Neji," she said grabbing his hand. It felt warm. Blushing, she let go.  
"Tenten, are you okay?" he asked, seeing the slight red tent in her cheeks.

_And I Need Someone  
__To Help me Sew Them Up_

"Yeah," she lied. "I'm fine"  
He looked at her. "If there's something you want to say, you can tell me."

_I Only Wanted a Magazine  
I Only Wanted a Movie Screen_

"I know," she replied, not looking at him.  
"Tenten-"  
"YOSH! Tenten! Do you like my new outfit?" yelled Lee, popping out of nowhere in a purple and pink polka dot spandex.  
"Oh god. LEE!" she muttered the first part, but the last came out in a scream.  
"Yes, Tenten?" Lee asked.  
"Take my advice, green is your color," she said looking away.

_I Only Wanted the Life I'd  
__Read About and Dreamed_

"Oh, " said Lee. "Good! I really don't like the purple!"  
"And the pink?" Neji muttered.  
"What was that, Neji?" he shouted.  
"Nothing," he replied.And Now my Mind is an Open Book 

_And Now my Heart is an Open Wound_

"Right! Gai-sensei!" he shouted going off to look for our favorite furry-eye browed sensei.

_And Now my Life is an Open Soul  
__For All to See_

"Rrright," said Tenten. She turned to see the sun going down. "Umm… Neji, it's getting late, I'm going home." With that she walked away.  
Neji turned away and started to pick up his things, when he noticed she had left her bag. So, being the good friend he is, he'd take her bag to her.

_But Help me Heal These Wounds  
__They've Been Open for Way to Long_

"Tenten," he called knocking on her door. No answer.  
"Tenten! Open up!" Still no reply.  
"Tenten, I'm coming in," he said taking the key hidden in the flowerpot, and letting himself in.

_Help me Fill This Hole_

_Even Though This is Not Your Fault_

Tenten was upstairs, in her bathroom, holding a kunai. Thinking whether to end her life or not. She had heard Neji, but decided that by the time he found her it wouldn't matter. But she couldn't do it.

_That I'm Open and I'm Bleeding  
__All Over Your Brand New Rug_

Neji went up stairs towards her room. He had never realized how quiet her house was, without her parents. That's when it occurred to him, her parents were supposed to be back by now.

_And I Need Someone to Help me_

"Tenten! Where are you?" he called opening the door to her room. He saw her standing in the bathroom holding the kunai, shaking and crying.  
"Tenten," he said, slowly walking towards her. "What are you doing?" his voice was shaking slightly.  
She didn't answer  
"Tenten?"  
"I'm sorry, Neji," she said quietly, tears streaming down her face.  
"I'm sorry, for being annoying, for yelling at you, for everything."  
He took a step towards her. "Tenten, set the kunai down."  
"Good bye Neji," she said. "I just wanted to say, I love you."  
With that said she raised the kunai to her throat.

_So you Come Along  
__I Push you Away_

"Tenten! Stop!" he screamed, but she didn't hear it. She felt the cold blade against her skin, a small trickle of blood roll down her neck, and the warm hand that grabbed her wrist, stopping her from causing any more harm.  
Neji pulled the kunai out of her hand as she slid to the floor, dropped it, and bent down and wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob.

_Then Kick and Scream  
__For you to Stay_

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into his chest. "I'm so emotional, you must think I'm a total idiot."  
"No, Tenten. I know exactly how you feel. And if you ever feel sad or lonely again, I'll always be here for you."

_'Cause I Need Someone to Help me  
__Oh, I Need Someone to Help me_

"Thanks, Neji," she said, drying her eyes and looking up to meet hes. Only to be greeted by his lips softly, pressing against hers. When they pulled away, they continued hugging, until Tenten fell asleep.

_To Help me Heal These Wounds  
__They've Been Open for Way to Long  
__Help me Fill This Hole  
__Even Though This is Not Your Fault  
__That I'm Open  
__And I'm Bleeding  
__All Over Your Brand New Rug  
__And I Need Someone to Help me Sew Them  
__I Need Someone to Help me Fill Them  
__I Need Someone to Help me Close Them Up_

**Fin**


End file.
